Deception
by A.Ham1776
Summary: Haruhi isn't who she says she is. When two French twins show up out of the blue her secrets begin to unfold
1. Chapter 1

_**So I went and made a few minor changes so that is why these are being re-uploaded.**_

Haruhi (age 8)

"Why...? Is someone going to hurt you and mother?" I asked my father, gripping onto the notebook which I had been writing in only moments before.

"No one is going to hurt me or your mother, I promise. Just think of it like a vacation..." He said, gently grabbing my hand in his own as a way of comfort

"But... I want you both to come as well..." I said, feeling tears prickle the corner of my eyes, threatening to overflow.

"I'm sorry angle... Your mother and I have to stay

here. We need to take care of our people, you know this..." I nodded at his words. I do know, I just don't want to go anywhere without them... They said they are sending me to Japan to live with a man there.

Mother taught me how to read, write and talk in 10 languages; French, English (ASL as well), Russian, Japanese, German, Spanish, Italian, Swedish, Chinese and Hindi; so language will not be a barrier. Mother always said language and culture was a craft very important and began teaching me them all. I retained the information she was feeding me very well, seeing as I have a perfect eidetic memory.

I turned to mother.

"Please don't make me go Mother... I want to stay here with you..." I said, tears slowly rolling down my pale cheeks. She leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I am so sorry Princess..." she said, giving me a hug. "I promise we will come back and get you."

I nodded as I hugged them, my head pressed against both of their shoulders.

There was silence that fell over us as we just sat there holding on to each other. A man came into the room, setting his hand on my mothers shoulder.

"It is time to go... the plane is going to deport as soon as you get her on and give the command." He said. His voice was laced with sadness and empathy. I couldn't tell if his empathy was for me or if it was for my parents. I stared at them with teary, wide eyes as if hoping by some miracle they would let me stay. But instead they hugged me tighter before letting go, kissing me once again before standing up and hugging each other.

The man extended his hand to me, which I stared at sadly before grasping lightly in my own. He lead me on to the medium sized plane. I sat down in the large, comfortable seat and sighed. The man returned a moment later with a blanket, my notebook and my favorite stuffed elephant in a neat pile, handing them to me.

"Thank you..." I said quietly, snuggling into the soft blanket. The plane came to life and I looked out the window to see my two best friends Luca and Gabriel running towards the plane only to be held back by their mother. I turned away, sadness seeping into my core at the tears on their faces.

They were never told about me leaving, and the devastation on their faces was painful.

I have been friends with Luca and Gabriel since I was 3, when they moved here from France with their mother and father. Their father got a job as one of the royal guard and when my mother say how well I got along with the French twins she talked to their mother and offered her a job as a personal chef in the castle, as well as for it to be their home.

From then on we were inseparable. Until now that is...

I shut my eyes tightly as the plane lifted off and silently cried myself to sleep, dreaming of what my new life would be like.

After about 13 hours we finally landed. The ride had been long and with the help of some stylists and artists who were with us I no longer looked like myself. My short black hair is hidden under a long brown wig and my cobalt blue eyes hidden under brown contacts. I grabbed my one bag and stepped off the plane. We had landed in a small airport in Tokyo.

"Come this way." The man said, leading me off the plane.

He brought me to an open area where there were a few people walking around or sitting alone, waiting for others.

I followed him over to a woman who was sitting alone.

"Amélie, this is Ranka." He said and she smiled at me, standing up to shake my hand.

"It is nice to meet you ma'am." I said politely.

Her face lit up when I called her ma'am and it made me smile. I have never understood why people make such a big deal out of women like her. She may not have been born a woman but that doesn't make her any less of one.

"Amelie, it is an honor to meet you." She said, with a kind smile.

"Thank you very very much for opening up your home to me. I am very grateful."

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so the story flows the way I want it better I decided to make:**

 **Haruhi (Amélie): 17 and in the 11th grade**

 **Hikaru and Kaoru: 16 (17 in a few months) and in the 11th grade**

 **Tamaki: 17 and in the 12th grade**

 **Kyoya: 17 and in the 12th grade**

 **Mori: 18 and in the 12th grade**

 **Honey: 18 and in the 12th grade**

 **Luca and Gabriel: 19**

Haruhi walked into music room 3, hands fiddling with the hem of her blazer. It was nearing Christmas and the host club was planning to hold a huge party, bigger than annual Ouran Fair with people coming from all over the world attending. They have been planning for the past two weeks and soon they will begin purchasing supplies and actively planning specific times and events, seeing as the party is in about 5 weeks. Between Tamaki asking her to do a load of things to help prep for the fair and Kyoya threatening to add to her dept the small brunette was feeling overwhelmed. She was running late for the club which opened in less than 10 minutes, leaving her very little time to get changed if need be.

"HARUHI!" She heard Tamaki cry, running over to her. "You are late, I was worried that something happened to you!"

She sighed internally.

"Senpai, I am fine. I am just a little… slow to get things done today and was pressed on time." Haruhi said, pushing the older male away.

"Haruhi, please hurry and get changed. If you are late I will be adding 10,000 yen to your debt." Kyoya said, making Haruhi roll her eyes and rushed to the changing rooms. They were all wearing cute costumes that reminded her of some cheesy romantic comedy film.

In the changing room she found a beautiful knee length dress in white along with a flower crown. She slipped into the flowy dress and fixed her hair before stepping out. The school had found out that she was really a girl a few months ago and honestly it had helped the host club's business. They now have girls and boy guests requesting to see Haruhi. Her hair was still exactly the same (it was a wig after all) but she had changed in the three years she has been in the club. Haruhi walked out and Honey was the first to notice the girl.

"Haru-chan! You look so adorable!" He gushed, running up to her.

"He's right, you look beautiful." Hikaru said with a happy smile.

A small blush brushed Haruhi's cheeks as he pulled her into a close hug.

"Thank you." She mumbled, a smile glowing brightly.

"Okay everyone! Club opens in one minute!" Tamaki yelled, and everyone got in their place, smiling brightly as the door swung open.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen." They all said in unison.

The club ran smoothly, Haruhi sitting with 2 girls and a boy.

"Haruhi? Are you alright?" One girl asked.

Haruhi had zoned out for a while, lost in her memories.

"Yes I am fine. Why do you ask princess?" She said, shooting them a smile but they could see her heart wasn't entirely in it.

"You just seem out of it…" the boy said and she gave a small nod.

"I suppose you are right… every Christmas I can't help but remember the last Christmas I had with my family before they left me… don't get me wrong, I am very grateful for all that I have but sometimes I just wish I had a family, you know… and I had Ranka but he past away 6 months ago and I have been living on my own ever since. This is going to be my first Christmas that I won't have anyone… I guess I am just homesick…" Haruhi was staring intently at her hands as she talked. Everyone knew that Haruhi was put up for adoption by her parents when she was 8 and that was when she was adopted by Ranka.

But no one knew that Ranka had passed and Haruhi was all on her own.

Her three customers were all looking at her with tears in their eyes. Kyoya was listening in on their conversation and begun writing down things on his notebook.

"Haruhi… I am so sorry…" one of the girls said, and Haruhi smiled.

"It is okay. At least I have the host club. They are like my family now. And I have all of you who always make me smile. And the in the end, even if you lose everything there will always be people on your side. And I realized that recently, which is why I appreciate you all so much."

"Wait, you are working Haruhi?"

She nodded.

"No, actually Ranka left everything to me including what was left from my mother and grandparents." She said with a small smile.

They changed the subject and sipped their tea.

The door opened and the hosts all turned to the door.

When no one entered Tamaki walked over.

"Is this your guys's first time? Don't be shy." He said.

"Actually we are looking for Haruhi… is she here?" One of the boys outside asked.

Haruhi heard his voice and sat up, tears brimming her eyes.

"Yes, come in."

Haruhi stood up and her brown eyes met green.

"Gabriel… Luca…" she whispered before running at the twins. The both caught her in one giant hug and they gently fell to the floor, still hugging.

"You came back…" Haruhi said, tears running down her cheeks.

"We always promised we would…"

All eyes were on the 3 that sat on the floor, holding each other with so much love and fear that even Kyoya was a little taken aback.

A/N: I imagine the twins as two Connor Franta's because let's face it, Connor is amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi felt her heart stop when she felt herself back in the arms of her best friends, her soul mates, her family.

"You came back…" she somehow managed to choke out. It has been about 9 years since she had seen or spoken to them and not a day passed when they didn't pass through her thoughts at least once.

"We always promised we would…" Luca said, hugging both Haruhi and his brother closer.

The sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying this moment before Haruhi remembered where she was.

The two sensed that she remembered the situation and the stood up, each offering her a hand and pulling her up.

The smiled and Gabriel gently pushed a piece of brown hair from her eyes.

"You look so beautiful… just like when we last saw you..." he said and she nodded.

No one in the large room said anything, all watching this interaction.

She turned to everyone else and her eyes caught Tamaki's' confused glaze.

"Senpai, this is Luca and Gabriel. They are my two of my best friends but it's been awhile since I saw them." Both boys smiled at him and everyone else in the room.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." They said together, giving a slight bow.

"I don't mean to be rude but how did you gain access into our private establishment?" Kyoya asked, looking up from his notebook.

"We will be attending as students for the next 5 weeks. We got special permission from the school's head." Gabriel said with a smug smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh?" Kyoya asked, looking like he didn't believe them. "So I can call him and ask right now?"

"Be my guest." Luca said, staring at Kyoya, refusing to be the first to look away.

After a solid minute Kyoya looked away, turning to Tamaki and after giving a smug smile Luca turned to Haruhi.

"So Haruhi, what are we going to do while we are here?" Gabriel asked, still standing with his brother although Haruhi had already sat down.

"We should go dancing somewhere!" Luca said.

"We should go on a hike!"

"We should sing together like old times."

"We should go skinny dipping!" Gabriel said with a laugh.

"Okay, slow down. Yes to the first three."

"Oh come on Haruhi, it will be fun! It's not like we have never seen you naked before." Gabriel said with a smug look and Haruhi blushed, shaking her head slightly.

Everyone around her had went back to chattering anungst themselves except the hosts, all of which stared in confusion at Gabriela last comment.

"Okay… that's true but that was years ago!" Haruhi said.

"Oh pish posh, so what if you are a little more… developed… now, we are just swimming." Luca said, shrugging.

"I guess that's true…"

Tamaki and Hikaru both looked taken aback and both boys were blushing furiously.

"Y-you can't be serious!" Tamaki stuttered.

"Y-yeah!"

Haruhi shook her head.

"Oh hush. I am allowed to do what I want with Luca and Gabe, they are my friends."

Both Luca and Gabriel looked at the hosts and smiled, wrapping an arm each around Haruhi.

One leaned down and whispered something into Haruhi's ear, her shaking her head in response.

"We don't have enough people to play that." She said.

"We can ask your host friends to play!" Gabe said excitedly.

Haruhi looked at them before laughing.

"No way. Honey is waaaaaay to innocent, if Honey is out then so is Mori, and Tamaki would get so offended. Kyoya might like it because he has a dark sense of humor and so do the twins." She said talking out loud.

"What game?" The Hitatchiin twins ask curiously.

"Cards against humanity." Haruhi said.

"I've never heard of it… is it a commoners card game?" Kyoya asked.

They all three laughed.

"Yeah it is. Do you three want to play with us after school?" Haruhi asked, knowing this will be hilarious.

"Daddy wants to play too!" Tamaki jumped in.

Haruhi smiled and sighed.

"Fine senpai but don't freak out when we start playing."

"I won't!"

 **Sorry for the short chapter but the next chapter will have the hosts playing one of my personal favorite commoner card games "cards against humanity"! Yay!**


End file.
